


Dysgraphia

by Birdy07



Series: The Dysgraphia universe. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Author Projecting onto Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Learning Disabilities, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy07/pseuds/Birdy07
Summary: Jeremy sucks at writing, he feels like he fucking doesn't know english. If anybody notices they don't care.... And then somebody notices and they do care.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Dysgraphia universe. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dysgraphia

**Author's Note:**

> I have dysgraphia just at heads up. I suck at writing, like I fucking don't know english. I'm 16 years old and write like a two year old I like to think me and Jer-bear have this in common.

Jeremy audibly groaned why the hell was this so hard!? Every other kid in the world could do this, why couldn't he? It's not like it was even that hard, all Jeremy had to do was take notes in class. As the teacher talked Jeremy tried hopelessly to scribble down what he was saying, but the second he picked up his pencil all the sound just stopped. The pale boy didn't understand how everybody else could be doing it with ease.

The teacher continued to talk however, and Jeremy continued to fail at trying to write down what she was saying. The more he thought about how hard writing was, the more his hand started to shake. He didn't even know why because he wasn't nervous, but this always happened when he tried to write. How the hell was everybody else writing so much? The more the teacher talked, the more Jeremy's whole arm ached, his head hurt, he felt dizzy, and God just kill him now.

The teacher suddenly noticed Jeremy's shaking hand and faraway look, she gave him a soft glance and wrote something down on a notebook atop her desk. Jeremy continued his futile attempt at writing, his whole body was rejecting all the words his teacher was saying, at this point it would be smarter to just not take notes. Instead, maybe just listen carefully and catch a few words. So the freckles face boy put his pencil down, and the words started up again and he could hear! She was talking about the project that was due next week, and how everybody needed a partner, and suddenly people were scrambling all over the place. Christine was at his side and she was asking to be his partner, and Jeremy was nodding enthusiastically because duh....Christine. Then the bell rang and class was over. So, he put all his stuff in his bag and waited for everybody to pass him so he could leave the class. "Jeremy?" He heard his teacher call from her desk. She was pretty, her long blonde hair fell to her waist and she had dark piercing green eyes. Currently plastered to her face was a soft inviting smile.

"U-uh y-yes?" Jeremy's stutter since the squip hadn't been quite as bad, but it was still there and he visibly flinched anytime it happened, remembering the electric shocks that used to be burned down his spine anytime he spoke.

"Not to pry but, does your hand always shake like that when you write?" Jeremy wanted to die, but her voice was so warm, so not condescending he knew better though, people had acted nice before. The teen weighed his options carefully before answering .

Jeremy finally decided on "Is it not supposed to?" Pleased that he had gotten through the whole sentence without the stutter that plagued his nightmares, he gave her a shaky smile..

His teacher let out a dry chuckle her voice a quite rasp, "No I'm afraid not love." Her smile didn't waver as she waved Jeremy to sit down on the opposite side of her desk..

But Jeremy was not aware that his hand shaking wasn't normal, he didn't like being not normal. "I-i m going to be late to my next c-class." He cursed at himself in his head pretending not have a vivid flashback to the first time the shock ran down his back. He glanced back to his teacher she stared him expectantly..

"Jeremy I need you to sit down, this is import." Her voice was pleading with him to listen. " I will call the principal so you can have the rest of the day off. " .

This intrigued the boy however he needed something else before agreeing. "Can you get my friend off too?" Jeremy squeaked thinking of Michael at lunch alone, sure the rest of the squip squad was there but he would be worried. Jeremy really only did one thing when he was home alone, and it wasn't something Michael wanted him doing. .

"If it will make this easier." She nodded her head and Jeremy's knees almost buckled a teacher just said she was going to get him and his friend off school for almost a whole day. Something must have happened. shit. What if there was something wrong with his dad? His cholesterol had been rather high last time he checked. What if his dad was dying? What would Jeremy do without his dad? Would he live with Michael and his moms? Subconsciously Jeremy had sat down in the chair that his teacher had insisted he sit in a few minutes early..

"So, Wh-what is this about?" Suddenly Jeremy was back in the room with a women he barely knew that vaguely reminded him of the way his mother looked. She had the same pale skin and she wore a casual floral dress just like his mom always used to

"Does your hand always shake like that when you write?" She asked him again. Thank God this was about his hand.

" Yes. " the pale boy answered rubbing his sweaty hands over his jeans. He often wondered why other kid's hand didn't shake when they wrote but he just assumed they were better at hiding it then he was.

"Do you ever have trouble writing while someone is talking, or you can't get lines straight in math?" She was describing his word rather well at this point. This was all some joke right? His teacher was toying with him? There wasn't something wrong with him. Of course the scars that littered his upper arm would disagree.

" Y-yeah especially the m-math thing. " now was not the time to be thinking about his bad habits, that would just send him into a panic. 

"Do you have trouble buttoning shirts and does a pencil feel uncomfortable in your hand?"

"Yes. M-my hand cramps up and m-my head starts to hurt." He answered honestly again. 

She asked questions similar to that for about half an hour before getting up and placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. " Do you know what dysgraphia is Jeremy?" Was his English teacher seriously vocabulary quizzing him right now?

"N-no... Should I? Will th-that be on a t-test?" She drowned at him sympathy welling in her eyes. She had not removed her hand from his shoulder and it was starting to make Jeremy uncomfortable.

"Dysgraphia is a transcription disability, meaning that it is a writing disorder associated with impaired handwriting, the movement of muscles required to write. It also often has effect in anything that involves putting your mind to paper. Which is why I believe you have Dysgraphia Jeremy. .." She continued to talk but he found himself not able to listen, all those years of people asking what was wrong with him, at least he had an answer now.

Jeremy's mind wondered to last year's English teacher. He was mean failed the pale boy on almost every paper, Jeremy couldn't blame him, he really sucked at writing. One time after class the freckled boy had been told to stay after class when he did his teacher typically cussed him out for fucking up the English language as bad as he did. However, Jeremy had always done enough to pass the old man had retired this year which is how he was standing face to face with a women this year.

"Jeremy...?" His current teacher's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

" Y-yeah. " he replied softly.

"I said I would be in touch with your father, and what was your friend's name and I'll get the principal to call him here.

" M-michael... Michael M-mell. "

And that was how Jeremy and Michael were home at 10:15 in the morning on a friday. Michael had rapped Jeremy in in one of his signature hugs and was rocking him back and fourth as Jeremy sobbed.

"Bud, your gonna be okay." Jeremy continued to cry he needed Michael. "Mahal, you need to talk to me. "

"One day y-you have to tell me what that means." He choked out.

"We've been over this Jer never. So, what happened at school that got us off?" His voice was so warm it brought Jeremy to ease just to hear it. 

" m-my teacher uh... She thinks I-I have something called uh... Discrafia or something I-like that. It means I don't write well. " Michael laughed he ducking laughed.

"Jer... Shit we already knew that." Jeremy sniffled again and Michael had the decency to look apologetic . 

"Yeah, but now... Th-there's like something wrong with me." He chucked a pillow at Michael and his laughter.

" Mahal, there is nothing wrong with you. Discrafio or whatever, it's like a learning disability yeah? " a nod from Jeremy and Michael continued. "That doesn't mean there is something wrong with you. It just means you work different, it doesn't mean you work better or worse. You need to give yourself a break, learn to love yourself as much as I love you." Love? Wait Michael loved him. Michael also just realized what he said and covered a hand over his mouth.I

Jeremy however, refused to let him off so easy. The taller of the two moved Michael's hand away from. his face and positioned his face less than an inch away from Michael as he whispered "I love you too." And then he closed.th distance and everything finally made sense for once, dysgraphia or no he had Michael and he would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I have dysgraphia I only write as occupational therapy so if you hated it that's okay so.did i.


End file.
